


梦魇

by TREEDIGRADE



Category: Gravity Falls, 怪诞小镇
Genre: Other, 怪东西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TREEDIGRADE/pseuds/TREEDIGRADE
Summary: 孩子总是特别容易受伤。他们娇嫩的皮肤和脆弱的骨骼不经意间的磕碰就能够在上面留下深刻的痕迹。不过不用担心，他们的伤痕也是最容易痊愈的。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	梦魇

让一个三角形恶魔操控人类身体绝对是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦。虽然在迪普回到他的身体后这场闹剧落下帷幕，宣布了暂时告一段落，但身体上的疼痛明确告诉他，事情还远未结束。

也不知道比尔对他的身体做了什么，导致他现在无论是前胸还是后背，手臂或是大腿——浑身都像是被汽车碾过一样痛，头脑因为超过24小时得不到休息而发胀，太阳穴一抽一抽地搏动，眼睛也干涩无比。这令他不得不暂时放下了深究的心，反正从挽起的衣袖下的小臂已经可见一斑——原本应该光洁的皮肤现在上面伤痕累累，那些明显是由叉子扎出来的整齐排列的凝血的伤疤和可疑的划痕以及暗红的勒痕密集地分布在上面，看起来触目惊心，有一些碰撞产生的大片红肿覆盖在伤痕上，而到了明天它们就会变得青青紫紫，那时候才是真正的噩梦开始。

迪普觉得自己应该去一趟医院，梅宝却觉得他不必大惊小怪。“你只需要美美地睡上一觉，迪普，明天起来之后一切都会变好的。”迪普疲惫的大脑只支撑着他考虑了一秒，就被迫放弃了思考。

现在他确实更需要去睡一觉补充精力，否则真的要被沉重的疲倦压垮了。

强撑着回到神秘小屋，迪普连鞋子都没来得及脱就倒在了床上，又酸又痛的肌肉和皮肤某种意义上相当于催化剂，它们催促着迪普沉入梦里。

但同时却又让他难以安眠。

身体上的痛觉令迪普反复不断地从浅眠中惊醒，而困倦又会将他按回梦里去，在两方的拉锯下到最后迪普甚至已经分辨不出他究竟是醒着还是睡着了，这一觉似乎睡得尤其漫长。

直到迪普感觉他的呼吸变得困难，胸腔和肚子上像有一只巨大的手正在向下施力，压得他不能动弹。他觉得自己快要不能呼吸了。

迪普本能地用力将眼睛睁开了一条缝。现在大约已经到了午夜时分，屋子里十分昏暗，但从窗外投进来的微弱月光勉强能让迪普分辨眼前的事物，总体来说则是——什么也没有。

他的呼吸依然困难，那只“巨大的手”却像隐形一样不可洞察，这令迪普不可抑止地感到了恐惧，试图挥动手臂驱赶或是翻身逃离这种被压制的恐怖。

想是一回事，真正做起来他才发现这些在平时轻而易举的动作现在他做起来却像是一个第一次操纵提线木偶的门外汉。他想要挥动手臂，实际上却只有两根手指轻微地抽搐了一下；他想要翻身，然而沉重的身体根本纹丝不动。

身上的压力似乎越来越沉重了，不受控制的身体加深了他的恐惧，也让迪普挣扎得更厉害了。

你总是那么执着，松树。

一种尖锐的电流音在空气中响起，语气和音调都相当高昂，有些断断续续，听起来像接收不良的电台广播，带有一种空旷区域特有的回声。这种声音迪普相当熟悉，可以说印象深刻，鉴于声音的主人给他留下的印象无论从哪方面来说都太过不可磨灭。

比尔！

他试图愤怒地吼出这个恶魔的名字，然而真正张开了嘴巴的时候却只有零星几个意义不明的音节被喃喃而出——显然唇舌也属于他现在难以控制的身体的一部分。

你想我了吗？

迪普努力瞪大眼睛，试图在并不真切的视野内寻找那个可疑的明黄色三角形，但最终一无所获。

滚开！恶魔！

噢，放轻松点，孩子。

身上的重量随着话音落下加重了。他的手臂和腿在本能地试图挣扎时就已经被更多的“手”按下，晕眩的视野里他似乎看见了被抓住的那部分衣服古怪地陷了下去，呈现出一个手的形状。现在迪普根本就像钉在盒子里的标本一样动弹不得。

恐惧扼住了他的喉咙，他感觉自己快要窒息了。

“M......”

梅宝！

他挣扎着想要喊叫梅宝的名字，试图把睡在旁边的她叫醒以寻求帮助，但他的上颚和下颚就像被胶水黏住了一样，那细如蚊呐的叫声连他自己都听不清楚。

你的姐姐能为你做什么？

恶魔的声音不断在他的耳边回响，被手抓住的身体变得越来越冷，迪普觉得自己像是濒临死亡一样难受，那些手正拖着他往下坠，天花板在他眼前拉远。

而你又为她牺牲了多少？

时间不等人，孩子。

闭嘴！从我的身体上滚开！迪普竭尽全力冲他大吼。

“滚......”

“迪普？”

有什么遥远的声音传来。

......

“迪普！”梅宝抓着迪普的手臂疯狂地摇晃，他还没来得及睁开眼睛就因为扯动了手臂上的伤疼得嗷嗷直叫，梅宝适时地松开了手。

“你怎么了，老弟？我听见你不断地在怪叫而且看到你翻来覆去地挣扎着，做噩梦了吗？”梅宝有些担忧地问他。

迪普试着控制了下他那面条一样酸软的手臂，勉强把自己支撑起来。紧接着才发现他那没来得及脱下的衣服已经全部卷到了胸口上，层叠的衣服堆积在一起勒得他有点难受，底下一大片肚子完全暴露了出来——怪不得他觉得呼吸困难而且冷得要命。

“我想是的。”迪普不太利索地把卷上去的衣服扯了下来，对上梅宝担忧的眼神，迪普安慰地笑了笑。“我没事，只是个梦而已。”

梅宝松了口气，想上前抱一下他，怕触碰他身上的伤又只好作罢。“有什么事记得叫醒我，迪普，我永远是你——那句话怎么说来着？”

“...坚强的后盾？”“就是这个！”梅宝犹豫了一下，上下看看，最后还是轻轻地抱了抱迪普的头。

等她回到自己的床上躺下，迪普小心翼翼地走到卫生间脱掉了身上的衣物。

不出所料，那些红肿的伤现在已经青紫一片，大部分集中在关节处，只是轻微地动一下拉扯到肌肉就会痛得不得了。不知道是不是错觉，迪普总觉得那些一道道的红色勒痕似乎增加了一点。又似乎没有。

人在彻底清醒之后很难回忆起梦里发生的具体事情，那些尖锐的声音很快就会渐渐地被抛在脑后，最后只残存下惊悚的回响荡漾在脑海里。

看起来噩梦至少还要伴随着他大约一到两周时间。具体情况大概只能取决于他的身体恢复能力了。

不过迪普倒并不特别担心，毕竟像他这种年龄的孩子，恢复能力总是出奇的好。


End file.
